The present invention relates to a tip turbine engine, and more particularly to a gearbox for counter-rotatably driving an axial compressor of a tip turbine engine.
An aircraft gas turbine engine of the conventional turbofan type generally includes a forward bypass fan, a low pressure compressor, a middle core engine, and an aft low pressure turbine, all located along a common longitudinal axis. A high pressure compressor and a high pressure turbine of the core engine are interconnected by a high spool shaft. The high pressure compressor is rotatably driven to compress air entering the core engine to a relatively high pressure. This high pressure air is then mixed with fuel in a combustor, where it is ignited to form a high energy gas stream. The gas stream flows axially aft to rotatably drive the high pressure turbine, which rotatably drives the high pressure compressor via the high spool shaft. The gas stream leaving the high pressure turbine is expanded through the low pressure turbine, which rotatably drives the bypass fan and low pressure compressor via a low spool shaft.
Although highly efficient, conventional turbofan engines operate in an axial flow relationship. The axial flow relationship results in a relatively complicated elongated engine structure of considerable length relative to the engine diameter. This elongated shape may complicate or prevent packaging of the engine into particular applications.
A recent development in gas turbine engines is the tip turbine engine. Tip turbine engines include hollow fan blades that receive core airflow therethrough such that the hollow fan blades operate as a centrifugal compressor. Compressed core airflow from the hollow fan blades is mixed with fuel in an annular combustor, where it is ignited to form a high energy gas stream which drives the turbine that is integrated onto the tips of the hollow bypass fan blades for rotation therewith as generally disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos.: 20030192303; 20030192304; and 20040025490. The tip turbine engine provides a thrust-to-weight ratio equivalent to or greater than conventional turbofan engines of the same class, but within a package of significantly shorter length.
In the known tip turbine engine designs, an axial compressor rotor is directly driven by rotation of the hollow fan blades. The axial compressor rotor includes one or more stages of radially-extending compressor blades each of which followed by a stage of static compressor vanes extending radially inwardly from a compressor case. Increasing the number of stages of compressor blades and compressor vanes increases the compression of the core airflow and the efficiency of the engine, but increases the overall length and weight of the engine and the number of parts.